Droit de vie
by jenck
Summary: Dans un monde où les Pokémons ne sont que des outils, des chiens de combat usant de leur force pour survivre et remporter des combats au périple de la vie des adversaires vaincus, peut-on encore changer les mentalités ? Peut-on encore sauver les Pokémons ? Peut-on décider de leur droit de vie ?


Les crocs du renard au pelage ébène se renfermèrent sur l'aile du rapace qui planta son bec aiguisé dans son dos pour repousser son agresseur. Un croissant rouge resta sur ses plumes et un chaud liquide en coula pour tâcher le sol en des flaques carmins. Le pokémon nocturne étira un sourire blanc dégoulinant du sang du volatile. Les deux créatures revinrent à l'assaut, cisaillant la chair de son adversaire par leurs griffes ou leurs serres.

Florin détourna ses yeux des pokémons s'acharnant à se déchiqueter la chair jusqu'à que l'un deux ne se relève plus. Au cri rauque du victorieux, il comprit que c'est le mammifère aux yeux de braises et aux pelage marqué d'anneaux dorés qui a remporté le combat. Il avança dans la foule, slalomant entre les spectateurs agglutinés autour de plusieurs cercles de combats où d'autres pokémons s'échangent de menaçants feulements et de grinçants gémissements. Ces spirales engloutissent les curieux et ceux-ci se fascinent pour ces meurtres où des cadavres s'échouent sur le sol en exposant leurs boyaux au grand jour. Les viscères couvrent le sol, le vainqueur de leur combat les sort et les exhibe comme des trophées qu'on repousse ensuite pour qu'un nouvel animal vienne détrôner le champion. Les défis s'enchaînent, les cadavres s'empilent dans un angle du hangar où on les y abandonne tel des dépouilles qui ont perdu leur dignité en même temps que leur vie. Il sentit quelque chose se crisper à ses jambes. Il les baissa vers son pokémon, une longue écharpe de fourrure alternant sur son pelage les rayures crèmes et noisette, qui avait le cœur trop sensible pour supporter d'avantage de violence. Il se baissa pour l'envelopper de ses bras et le porta contre sa veste. L'animal glissa sa tête sous mon habit, plaqua ses coussinets sur ses oreilles et tremblait de tout son corps filiforme.

« Encore à traîner avec ton écharpe sur patte ? »

Florin se tourna vers un garçon portant à son épaule un énorme oiseau au ramage sombre bombant les plumes blanches couvrant son poitrail. L'oiseau posé sur ses épaules y planta ses serres,Florin se tourna vers lui et l'intima de se calmer. Son pokémon ailé leva l'un de ses larges éventails de plumes et le passa sur son crâne pour brosser les quelques plumes rebelles le surplombant. Les deux volatiles se jaugèrent du regard, comme deux vieux ennemis prenant le temps de se reconnaître après une longue période de séparation.

« Ton oiseau aussi à évoluer, ma parole.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, Arthur ?

-Je viens participer aux combats du Hangar. Il faut bien que je subvienne à mes besoins, et pour ça Craillon va m'y aider grandement. C'est un oiseau de combat que j'ai durement entraîner pour parvenir à mes fins. Il n'est pas comme ton piaffe dont j'ai eus raison de me débarrasser. »

Florin sentit les griffes de son pokémon s'enfoncer dans ses deltoïdes. Il se souvient du jour où il a rencontré pour la première fois le rapace, dont le nom avait une grande notoriété. Grançon, la flèche noire. Il enchaînait de prestigieux combats alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit oiseau aux frêles ailes qui lui ont plusieurs fois sauvé la vie quand il les brandissait. Il s'élevait dans les airs avec légèreté, avant de retomber en piqué plus rapidement que le son. On entendait l'air siffler qu'une fois que son bec était planté dans les clavicules de son adversaire. Florin était éblouis par ses représentations de vitesse, quand il s'entraînait à les faire avec son ancien maître. A ce moment-là, il considérait encore Arthur comme un ami précieux. Même comme un modèle. Il adorait voir son pokémon volant dans l'océan d'étoiles à la manière d'une étoile filante. Mais il a suffit qu'il rate l'une de ses performances et que le dresseur adverse ait décidé de le laisser en vie par pitié pour que Arthur décide de s'en débarrasser. Quand Florin était revenu sur le terrain de prédilection des spectacles aériens de Grançon, il l'y retrouva seul avec le corps couvert de blessures saillantes. Malgré les soins qu'il procura avec amour à son idole, aucun d'entre eux ne put s'occuper de son amour propre. L'oiseau répugna ensuite le nouveau pokémon qui le remplaça sur le terrain et son ancien maître.

« Tu défends encore la cause des pokémons ?

-Il m'a fallut du temps pour ouvrir les yeux, mais il est encore temps de cesser ces barbaries et d'éviter de nouveaux décès inutiles. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se racheter, nous pouvons encore changer notre vision. Nous pouvons encore sauver des pokémons.

-Tu parles de ces corps qui gesticulent au milieu des cercles des parieurs ? Ils n'en ont pour très longtemps à vivre, défendre leur cause est vain. Nous sommes dans une société déchue, la pauvreté nous lacère l'estomac et ce n'est pas en compatissant pour de faibles créatures que tu rempliras ton ventre. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du boulot.

-Attend. »

Florin le retint en lui prenante bras. Son pokémon duveteux resta accroché à son autre bras, levant timidement son menton vers l'oiseau qui le foudroya du regard. Il en détourna vite les yeux, terrorisé par l'être drapé de plumes noires. Le second pokémon volatile fit revenir vers lui l'attention du massif oiseau nocturne et tout deux plissèrent leurs paupières. Tout deux prêt à s'élancer l'un vers l'autre. Florin lui donna un coup de nez pour l'empêcher d'enclencher une inutile lutte sans but.

« Il fut un temps où tu admirai les prestations de Grançon. Tu venais tout les soirs assister à ses entraînements. L'idée qu'il aiguise son bec sur des chairs qu'il mettait à vif ne te gênait pas.

-J'ai changé, Arthur. Tu peux en faire autant, à ton tour, avant que le pire n'arrive. N'as-tu jamais craint de perdre un jour ton pokémon ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Florin sait qu'il le remplacera, comme il l'a fait avec Grançon. A ses yeux, les pokémons ne sont que des bêtes qu'on élance vers la mort. Ils ne sont bons qu'à dévorer la chair de leurs semblables et servir de gagne-pain à leur dresseur quand ils ressortent vivant du hangar au lever du jour. Une nuit entière de combats épuisants, un rythme insoutenable d'entraînements et des maîtres toujours plus exigeants avec leurs performances. La boucherie qu'ils offrent ravie tout ceux qui en tirent des récompenses. Mais un pokémon n'y gagne rien. L'admiration n'a aucune valeur, ce prix ne vaut celui des cadavres qu'ils abandonnent derrière eux.

« Tu veux faire du tien une machine à tuer ?

-Un pokémon peut-il être autre chose ? Arthur baissa ses yeux sur l'animal bicolore et se tapa le front de la paume. Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'ils peuvent être des lavettes innées. Ceux qui sont inadaptés à se battre sont juste condamnés à mourir.

-Ne parle pas ainsi de Falcher. »

Grançon râla contre son ancien dresseur. Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre au frêle Falcher, un pokémon aussi fragile ne mérite pas qu'on éprouve envers lui du mépris. Craillon lui répondit, mais Arthur le calma en passant deux doigts sur son cours bec. Le maître fronça ses sourcils et parla sur un ton sévère pour clore au plus vite l'inutile discussion.

« De toute manière, jamais les combats ne cesseront tant que la misère persistera. Nous sommes des raclures de la société, personne n'entendra ta voix et personne ne suivra ton idéologie de monde pacifique. Ton plan cours tout simplement à notre perte. Jamais nous ne pourrons gagner gagner autrement notre pain.

-Arthur...

-Tu ne pourras jamais résonner personne. Tu penses que les gens sont fous de jeter leurs pokémons à l'abattoir ? Nous sommes tous épris d'argent, nous nous approprions la moindre pièce en mettant en jeux des vies de créatures juste bonnes à se battre. Les vainqueurs procurent à leur dresseur de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins primaires par l'intermédiaire de leur démonstration de force. Les perdants sont condamnés à mener leur dresseur à leur perte. Ça restera ainsi, jamais tu ne pourras changer les mentalités.

-Tant que quelqu'un écoutera ma voix, je continuera à me battre pour la préservation des pokémons et de notre humanité. Imposai-je sur une voix aussi ferme que ma décision.

-Je t'ai dis que personne n'écoutera la tienne.

-Toi si. »

Arthur toussa, dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Florin et ne se retourna pas quand il appela son nom. En vain.

* * *

Liste des noms des différents pokémon figurant dans la nouvelle :

- Combat : Piafabec et Noctali

- Pokémons de Florin : Fouinard et Heledelle

- Pokémon de Arthur : Corboss


End file.
